Le Môme
by Rojira
Summary: "Des gamins crevés dans la rue, Bruno Buccellati en avait vu des centaines. Morts de faim ou de froid, morts de maladies ou d'infections.Avec le temps il avait apprit à tourner les talons quand il en apercevait un, mort ou mourant dans une flaque de boue. Alors pourquoi s'était-il arrêté pour Narancia ?" PWP Bruno/Narancia


Hmm, pas de warnings spécifiques pour celle-ci, si ce n'est que Narrancia à 17 ans et Bruno 20. Les expressions "Gamin", "gosse", et "môme" sont évidemment à prendre au sens viellot du terme, qui désigne une personne d'environs vingt ans.

* * *

Ils étaient encore que des petits loubards quand ils se sont rencontrés. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, même si certains d'entre eux venaient de milieux plus respectables que d'autres.

Certains, comme Mista, avaient appris dés leur plus jeune age à fouiller rues et sacs pour subsister. D'autres, comme Leone, n'avaient jamais prévu que leur destiné déraillerait pour se diriger vers la pègre. Giorno, l'élément perturbateur, avait plus ou moins fait dévier sa propre destiné pour qu'elle aille là oui il le souhaitait.

Et puis, il y avait ceux comme Narancia. Ceux qui avaient tenté, comme ils le pouvaient, d'échapper à l'appel de la rue. Ceux que leur destin avaient fini par rattraper malgré leur course effrénée et leurs bleus sur les genoux.

Bruno se souvenait encore de quand il l'avait retrouvé, assis entre deux poubelles, tremblant et fiévreux. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ce moment là, aux formes douces de son visage, probablement parce que l'hématome autour de son œil lui mangeait le visage, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait fait que Narancia était différent des autres.

Des gamins crevés dans la rue, Bruno Buccellati en avait vu des centaines. Morts de faim ou de froid, morts de maladies ou d'infections. Parfois la cause du décès était un coup de poignard dans les cotes, ou un gourdin asséné violemment sur la nuque. Et même si son cœur se serrait toujours autant quand ils les voyait, ces gosses sans vie étalés sur les pavés, il détournait le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à faire de toutes façons ? Il ne pouvait pas voler aux secours de tout les miséreux de Venise. Avec le temps il avait apprit à tourner les talons quand il en apercevait un, mort ou mourant dans une flaque de boue. Alors pourquoi s'était-il arrêté pour Narancia ?

Peut-être que sa journée avait été dure. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder un peu trop, peut-être qu'il s'était apitoyé une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Qu'il avait trop laissé traîner son regard sur le corps pré-pubescent du garçon inanimé, juste assez pour remarquer le mouvement lent mais régulier de sa cage thoracique. Dés qu'il avait compris que la petite chose était encore en vie, il avait fait claquer ses talons sur les pavés pour s'en approcher.

Le grand italien n'avait aucunes connaissances en médecine. Juste quelques notions basiques et hasardeuses de premiers secours, et la présence d'esprit de voir si une plaie était mortelle ou non. A coté de ça, rien. Alors quand il s'était approché de cet enfant en peine et qu'il l'avait aperçu, assez conscient pour ouvrir le seul de ses yeux encore valides, il avait su qu'il était trop tard. Qu'il ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière et rebrousser chemin. Il avait pris la pitoyable créature entre ses bras fins, si légère que même lui pouvait la porter sans peine. Il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'hôpital ou il avait payé ses frais, gardant une main concernée sur son front brûlant de fièvre.

Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Pas qu'il n'aie pas imaginé sauver chacun de ces fils de personne traînant sur le coté de sa rue. Pas qu'il n'aie pas angoissé, quelques fois, au creux de la nuit et de ses couvertures, en imaginant la vie qu'elles auraient pu avoir, toutes ces poussières d'êtres humains. Mais Bruno était un garçon réaliste, même quand il s'abreuvait de fantaisies, sa mère le lui disait souvent. Il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Bruno Buccellati savait faire bien des choses, mais sauver la population de sans foyers de Venise, c'était au dessus de ses moyens.

Alors il s'y était fait, à l'odeur de la mort. Il avait appris à l'ignorer, tout comme la boule au creux de son ventre, tout comme les yeux vitreux sur lesquels venaient se poser les mouches après quelques heures. Il avait apprit à carrer les épaules, relever son menton, fixer ses yeux bleus loin, très loin des désillusions que le monde lui offrait. C'était là sa manière de fonctionner, sa façon de s'occuper de ses problèmes. S'il ne savait pas les régler, il les ignorait.

Alors même si le coté un peu tendre qu'il cachait au fonds de lui y avait été pour quelque chose, Bruno préférait appeler ça un coup du hasard. Une coïncidence qui avait su faire ses heureux.

Narancia s'était très bien intégré dans leur gang. Même si sa candeur avait laissé les autres membres dubitatifs au premier abord, tous avaient pu constater que le jeune garçon était loin d'être un fragile. Son passé ne l'avait pas aidé à conserver son innocence, il fallait dire. Il était rapidement tombé de haut. Et pourtant, il avait su garder cet air enfantin et doux qui faisait de lui un véritable rayon de soleil.

Bruno avait l'habitude d'être le modèle. L'exemple à suivre, le boss. Il avait ramassé tout ces gaillards à chaque coin de rue, et même s'il ne pouvait pas leur rendre une famille ou une gloire passée, il leur avait donné un substitut de foyer et un honneur. Ils l'avaient tous suivi, certains plus facilement que d'autres. Mais au final, il s'était habitué au fait d'avoir cette traînée de mecs à sa suite, tous plus barges les uns que les autres. Ça lui allait.

Cependant, l'attachement de Narancia à son égard le prenait au dépourvu. Voilà plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il était à leurs cotés, qu'il agrémentaient leurs journées. Pourtant le grand homme aux yeux bleus se retrouvait encore pris de court quand le gosse venait se serrer contre lui, lui offrant une accolade, une étreinte. Il ne pouvait même pas se cacher derrière la fréquence de ces contacts physiques pour s'excuser : Presque tout les soirs, une fois les lumières éteintes, le môme venait se serrer contre lui, sous les couvertures.

Rien de sexuel, en tout cas, probablement pas dans l'esprit de Narancia. Bruno avait fait quelques rapprochements par réflexe, mais avait repoussé ceux-ci aussi souvent que possible dans un coin de son esprit. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se présenter sous un jour sexuel, aussi Bruno était mal à l'aise à l'idée de l'y placer sans son consentement. Même s'il lui était arrivé de laisser son regard glisser sur les courbes subtiles de ses hanches menues, sur ses lèvres rebondies, le long de sa mâchoire fine... Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ses pensées prendre une tournure plus que légèrement déplacée. Peut-être est-ce que le fait que Narancia se glisse contre lui tout les soirs pour s'endormir aussitôt l'influençait dans cette direction.

Quoi que... Dernièrement, il avait senti que l'attitude de son cadet avait changé. Quelques touches subtiles dans le comportement du gamin, ses mains plus moites que d'ordinaire, son souffle qui mettait plus de temps à se régulariser après qu'il aie fini de parler pour de bon. Quelque chose dans la manière insistante qu'il avait de se blottir tout contre lui, pressant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Oui, depuis quelques mois le grand brun avait plus de mal à contenir ses pensées et ses fantasmes qui dérivaient bien souvent quand arrivait la nuit. Il fixait ses yeux couleur océan sur le mur lui faisant face, une main posée sur la hanche de Narancia, qu'il retenait pour qu'elle ne glisse pas indécemment le long d'une cuisse tannée. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, la maintenant

lente et régulière alors qu'il pouvait sentir celle de son compagnon contre les os de ses clavicules. Parfois quand le plus jeune des deux italiens bougeait dans son sommeil elles venaient frotter contre sa peau pale, envoyant des frissons le long de son dos.

Et Bruno qui tentait de se dire que de toutes façons, Narancia était peut-être encore mineur, mais il n'avait que trois ans de moins que lui. Que si une fois ou deux il rêvait de faire glisser ce caleçon le long de ces fines hanches pour que s'échappent de cette bouche pulpeuse quelques syllabes indécentes, il ne faisait de mal à personne. Dans ses cas là sa gorge devenait sèche et il avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser son regard brûlant courir le long de la peau nue qui s'offrait presque à lui.

Peut-être que si Narancia avait un peu plus de pudeur, la problématique serait plus légère. Peut-être que s'il ne venait pas se serrer tout contre le torse de Bruno, posant ses petites mains dans son dos, son torse couvert de coton pressant contre son ventre, celui-ci ne serait pas tenté de le garder éveillé une partie de la nuit.

Mais peu importe combien de fois Bruno retournait le problème, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Narancia pour quelque chose dont il n'était probablement pas conscient. Même si parfois il avait des doutes quand à la nature de ces bras enroulés autour de sa nuque, ou de ces discrets mouvements de hanches qui auraient pu être tout aussi accidentels que calculés, il savait au fonds qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à soi-même quand à ses fantasmes.

Il dévissa finalement ses yeux du mur de crépi lui faisant face, les reportant sur la masse de cheveux noirs au coin de sa vision. Narancia remuait entre ses bras, se nichant plus confortablement entre les draps. Quelques murmures plus tard, et celui-ci lui répondait.

\- Nan je dors pas. J'arrive pas. Je te gêne pas au moins, hein Bruno ?

Ça aussi, c'était perturbant. Cette manie qu'il avait de l'appeler par son prénom. Ça le perturbait au plus haut point. Personne ne le faisait. Même pas ses amis, même pas Leone qui pouvait se targuer de le connaître mieux que quiconque. Ça ne se faisait pas, point. Et au lieu de comprendre ce fait, au lieu de suivre la marche, Narancia s'autorisait ce genre de folies quand ils étaient seuls. Entre ses pensées qui dérivaient de plus en plus vers le fantasme à mesure que les mois défilaient, et l'attitude mi provocatrice mi enfantine de Narancia, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en droit de penser.

Répondant par la négative, il remua doucement la main perdue entre les mèches noires. Il savait à quel point son cadet raffolait de ces caresses, et de toute forme de tendresse de manière générale. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui valait la réputation de gamin auprès des autres. Mais au final, il ne craignait pas de montrer ses cotés les plus tendres, et c'était charmeur, une fois qu'on y était habitué. Voire même peut-être brave, si on prenait la situation sous un autre angle. Même après avoir été trahi par sa famille et ses amis, Narancia ne craignait pas de faire confiance à nouveau. Et Bruno ne pensait pas qu'il puisse s'agir de bêtise, car le garçon était un tout de même vif d'esprit. Celui-ci se resserra tout contre le torse sur lequel il était appuyé, releva la tête, et Bruno put sentir son souffle contre son cou.

Il se concentra pour ne pas déglutir. Au dehors les grillons comblaient le silence de leurs chants, et l'ambiance était lourde. Les mains fines du jeune homme se glissèrent autour de son cou, effleurant les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il était glissé tout contre lui, et la main de l'aîné se glissa naturellement le long de son dos pour se poser sur une épaule basanée, rejoignant sa jumelle. Les lèvres de Narancia se pressèrent légèrement contre son cou et pendant un instant son cœur cessa tout bonnement de fonctionner, non seulement à cause du désir qui venait subitement de faire rage au creux de son ventre, mais aussi à cause de la surprise.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant alors qu'un autre baiser venait se déposer sur la peau si sensible de sa gorge, de façons plus hésitante, comme pour quémander une réaction. Les lèvres du petit italien étaient toutes douces et ses baisers étaient légers. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bruno s'était tendu contre lui, agrippant ses épaules. Narancia s'arrêta, respirant fort au creux de son cou, probablement intimidé. Après quelques secondes, sa voix brisa le silence, un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire sous l'effet de ce qui devait être de la crainte.

\- Pardon Bruno... Je... Je pensais juste... Je voulais juste...

Sa voix était essoufflée, et l'homme aux yeux bleus du attendre un peu que sa gorge ne se desserre avant de parler. Cependant, il fut coupé par la voix fluette et embarrassée, de nouveau.

\- C'est juste que ça fait un moment... Qu'on dors tout les deux... Et je... t'aime beaucoup...

Est-ce qu'il tremblait ? Oui, il tremblait. Parfois, il avait des accès de violence envers lui-même lorsqu'il cédait à des réactions superflues. Le voilà qui tremblait de plaisir mal contrôlé. Un raidissement des muscles pallia rapidement à ce défaut de comportement, alors que Narancia se trémoussait dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir ses cuisses menues se frotter l'une contre l'autre, pour tenter de camoufler un désir d'adolescent. D'une certaine façon Bruno se senti ému d'être la cible de cette attention, même si un fonds incertain subsistait en lui. Il pouvait sentir le corps fébrile de Narancia sous ses mains, la façon dont celui-ci hésitait à se blottir contre lui. Maintenant qu'il était plus attentif il pouvait entendre sa respiration un peu lourde, sentir ses cils contre son cou quand il battait des paupières. Chaque frottement des hanches à peine couvertes contre les siennes ne faisait que contribuer à la chaleur dans son ventre. Il laissa sa main glisser sur les reins de Narancia, avant de prendre la parole dans ce qu'il espérait être un ton calme.

\- Narancia...

L'intéressé sursauta un peu à la mention de son nom, se resserrant par réflexe contre le corps chaud à ses cotés. Bruno ne l'en empêcha pas, mouvant sa main en de petits cercles pour rassurer son cadet.

\- Ne prends pas peur. Tu me connais, à force, je ne vais pas te réprimander pour ça.

Ces quelques mots déjà suffirent à ce que le môme contre lui se détende. Il put presque le sentir fondre au creux de ses bras, et exhaler un souffle tremblant d'un air rassuré.

\- Je savais pas très bien ce que t'allais dire. A propos de ça. J'y pense un peu depuis longtemps.

\- J'avais cru remarquer. Enfin, je pense que j'avais remarqué.

Les joues de Narancia le cuisaient probablement, en ce moment même. Il sentit l'adolescent relever la tête vers lui, aussi il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Son regard comme deux grandes billes noires était fixé sur lui, brillants comme toujours de milles lumières alors que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Bruno lui offrit l'ombre d'un sourire, caressant doucement ses mèches couleur corbeau pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il avait fini par comprendre que sa stature calme et froide en impressionnait certains, et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dialoguer avec le jeune italien si il était trop inquiet.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui avec dans les yeux quelque chose que Bruno perçut comme de l'admiration. Lentement, presque timidement, les lèvres de Narancia virent se poser sur son menton, contact chaud et doux. Avec une pointe d'incertitude l'aîné le laissa faire, alors que les baisers humides remontaient le long de sa mâchoire. Quelque chose dans ce geste si innocent mais provocateur envoyait des remous dans son ventre, et sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive consciemment Narancia était appuyé sur son torse, au dessus de lui. Ses mains prenaient appui sur ses fines clavicules alors qui embrassait le visage de Bruno, avant d'hésiter un instant et de poser ses lèvres brunes contre celles, blanchâtres de son compagnon.

Abaissant les paupières Buccellati glissa sa main contre la nuque de son cadet, pressant un peu ses doigts contre la peau au teint basané pour l'encourager. Les caresses des lèvres charnues contre les siennes se firent plus insistantes, plus quémandeuses, et il ne brisa le contact que quelques minutes plus tard pour contempler le jeune homme au dessus de lui. L'expression de Narancia avait changé finalement, perdant de son air indécis et intimidé pour reprendre ces accents décidés et joueurs qu'on lui connaissait mieux. Dardant une langue rose sur ces dites lèvres il les humecta, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur Bruno. Puis finalement alors que la teinte rouge de ses joues s'accentuait il fourra précipitamment son visage au creux du cou pale pour se cacher.

Avec un sourire conciliant Bruno le laissa faire, caressant distraitement sa nuque fine de ses longs doigts. Les minutes passèrent, agrémentées de légers baisers téméraires et d'une tension qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Finalement Narancia inspira lentement, et murmura d'une voix étouffée quelques mots qui achevèrent de décider le plus âgé des deux garçons.

\- Tu sais... Je t'aime beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Enfin, tu le sais hein, je veux dire... Je pense que tu as remarqué. Tu remarque tout de toutes façons, hehe.

Serrant les paupières Bruno déglutit et encercla le dos brûlant du môme avec ses bras. Le serrant contre lui il embrassa sa tempe, avant de l'observer de ses yeux bleus. Il était aussi adorable que désirable, serré contre lui, entre ses bras pales, les joues rouges sous l'émotion et ses deux yeux d'un noir profond l'adorant de leur regard. Bruno s'autorisa un sourire qu'il savait pale en comparaison de celui de Narancia et murmura à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il tenta bien d'ajouter quelque chose, mais les mots ne lui virent pas. Il n'avait jamais été très expressif de toutes façons, alors il espéra que cette confirmation de ses sentiments suffirait à ce gamin si demandeur. Heureusement pour lui ça sembla être assez, car les lèvres de ce même gamin repartirent à l'assaut de son cou, de façon plus appuyée désormais. Bruno rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui offrir plus d'accès, et lâcha un soupir de contentement quand un peu de sa peau fut prise captive entre deux lèvres purpurines.

Déglutissant lentement, il laissa finalement sa main voyager le long des hanches ô combien fines de Narancia pour les découvrir lentement. Celui-ci, finalement libéré de ses doutes, se permettait quelques mouvements lascifs de son bassin, ses lèvres charnues se pressant dans son cou de ça et là, une langue mutine se dardant parfois d'entre elles pour glisser le long de ses clavicules.

* * *

Narancia avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Ses cuisses tremblaient sous l'excitation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire voyager ses mains sur le torse de Bruno. Des semaines et des semaines à se concentrer pour ne pas trop en demander, pour se restreindre et ne pas se frotter lascivement contre l'italien comme son corps lui hurlait de faire. Il ne savait plus très bien à quel moment les choses avaient basculé, ni à quel moment il avait commencé à voir Bruno Buccellati moins comme un grand frère et plus comme un amant potentiel. Mais toujours est-il que ses fantasmes avaient prit une part plus importante dans son esprit à mesure que le temps passait.

Il ne doutait pas que l'admiration sans bornes qu'il vouait au grand brun y était pour quelque chose il fallait bien que ses sentiments aient pris racine quelque part, après tout. Le fait que celui-ci l'aie sauvé d'une mort certaine l'avait envoyé directement à la place de numéro un dans le cœur de Narancia, et ce depuis plus de deux ans déjà. Quand est-ce que l'amour s'y était mêlé ? Probablement déjà un peu au départ, alors qu'il jetait des regards discrets dans sa direction pour admirer sa stature, son air composé et calme en toutes situations. Bruno était l'opposé radical de ce qu'il était, et même si Narancia était satisfait de sa personne, il aspirait tout de même à devenir un peu comme lui.

Bien sur, la sexualité ne lui était pas venue un beau matin, d'un coup d'un seul. C'était quelque chose qui s'était fait naturellement au cours de son adolescence alors qu'il saisissait de mieux en mieux le sens des blagues douteuses de Mista, que son imagination savait quoi faire quand il lisait les titres des livres que Leone lisait si secrètement. Quand est-ce qu'il en était venu à rêver de Bruno, dans tout ça ? Ça s'était probablement fait petit à petit, de ce qu'il s'en rappelait. Déjà quand les jolies jeunes filles de ses fantaisies se muaient de plus en plus souvent en jeunes hommes, et quand ces jeunes hommes se comportaient de plus en plus calmement, de façon assurée et protectrice. Un peu plus comme un grand frère. Un peu plus comme Bruno.

Il laissa un petit soupir de surprise s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres alors que le tissus de ses sous-vêtements glissait lentement le long de ses fesses rebondies pour choir sur ses cuisses. Les mains de Bruno étaient un peu fraîches et il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elles venaient lentement caresser la peau sensible de ses hanches, voyageant doucement vers la courbe rebondie de son fessier. La façon dont ses paumes venaient appuyer sur sa peau faisait bondir son cœur et dresser son échine. Un gémissement étranglé répondit à ces attentions alors qu'il serrait les draps au creux de ses poings.

Le souffle de Bruno, d'habitude si imperturbable, était un peu plus sifflant que d'habitude, et Narancia se sentit mis à nu sous son regard d'un bleu limpide. Ses joues se tintèrent de plus belle quand ces yeux brûlants de désir scannèrent son corps comme pour retenir à tout prix l'image qu'ils voyaient. Déglutissant bruyamment, le cadet prit appui sur ses mains pour mouvoir son bassin de manière un peu plus insistante contre celui de Bruno, suivant le mouvement de ses caresses.

La température n'avait pas monté et pourtant il avait la nette impression qu'il faisait plus chaud, alors il se débarrassa des draps d'un mouvement maladroits. Son compagnon se redressa un peu, appuyé sur la rambarde du lit, et Narancia glissa ses cuisses minces de chaque coté de ses hanches pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Les lèvres de Bruno revinrent goûter les siennes avec plus de précipitation, et il laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un couinement supplémentaire alors que les grandes mains pales se baladaient sur son corps avec un empressement affamé. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse des longs doigts contre l'arrière de ses cuisses, son aine, remontant sur les formes de son postérieur. Les mains se firent insistantes, malaxant ses formes entre leurs paumes si douces, et Narancia glissa ses mains tremblantes contre le torse fin de Bruno, découvrant maladroitement la peau dissimulée sous une chemise blanche.

Ses attentions étaient fébriles alors qu'il glissait ses mains contre la peau de son dos, frottant légèrement ses cuisses moites contre le bassin anguleux de Bruno. Ses lèvres cherchèrent une nouvelle fois la bouche de celui-ci, et il l'embrassa longuement, jusqu'à ce que le souffle ne lui manque. Entre ses cuisses, son sexe tendu témoignait de son désir, et il promena sa bouche le long d'une mâchoire d'albâtre pour se donner contenance. Il prit lentement une de ces mains baladeuses dans la sienne pour la guider vers son aine, mais celle-ci exprima son refus en s'en écartant. Bruno siffla doucement en un murmure pour lui intimer de se tenir tranquille, avant de le soulever pour l'étendre sur le lit.

Voilà maintenant que leurs positions étaient inversées, le corps de Bruno le surplombant dans la pénombre. Leurs souffles étaient courts et leurs yeux se cherchaient, Narancia humecta ses lèvres avant de couvrir son visage d'une main presque timide. Plus le regard perçant de son aîné restait fixé sur son corps, plus il pouvait sentir sa témérité vaciller comme la flamme d'une chandelle. Il déglutit bruyamment, s'attirant un léger rire de la part de Bruno. Celui-ci vint caresser lentement sa joue de sa main froide, avant de la laisser descendre.

Lentement la sensation se déplaça, la caresse parcourant sa mâchoire, puis son cou, courant le long de ses clavicules pour se perdre sur son torse, sur ses flancs, sur son ventre tendu par l'envie et l'appréhension. Le tissu de son T-shirt roula contre sa peau, soulevé par une paire de mains curieuses. Il leva les bras pour être libéré du tissus léger, à présent exposé dans son entièreté au regard si intimidant du grand brun. Les yeux azur se mouvaient rapidement, comme si leur propriétaire était mué d'un désir de le voir dans son entièreté. Une fois encore, Narancia s'entendit déglutir.

La bouche fine qu'il s'était fait un plaisir d'embrasser quelques instant plus tôt s'empressa de venir goûter son cou, abusant encore et encore de la peau sensible. Quelques murmures de bien-être s'échappèrent de sa gorge alors qu'une langue humide venait tracer un chemin le long de ses clavicules et de son torse, pour aller se perdre sur un bouton de chair. Le jeune homme serra les cuisses comme par réflexe lorsqu'un de ses tétons bruns fut happé entre les lèvres avides de Bruno, et un petit son étranglé retentit dans la chambre silencieuse.

Les mains de Bruno lui paraissaient grandes comparées aux siennes, pourtant Narancia n'était pas si petit. La chaleur montait aux creux de son ventre comme dans ses joues, et il se surprit à rouler lentement de son bassin contre le ventre nu de Bruno, y frottant ses cuisses mais aussi l'extrémité de son érection. Après que l'aîné des deux jeunes hommes aie fini d'apporter à ses tétons durcis l'attention qu'ils méritaient, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de poursuivre son voyage contre la peau brune et douce du plus jeune. Usant et abusant de sa langue et ses lèvres, il traça lentement son chemin sur le ventre finement musclé, mordillant les quelques rondeurs qui s'y trouvaient pour taquiner. Léchant lentement la peau de son ventre, si lentement que Narancia aurait pu le supplier de se hâter, il laissa traîner sa langue mutine au creux de son nombril pendant quelques instants, arrachant un soupir d'envie à son propriétaire.

Le garçon sentait son léger sourire contre sa peau. Un bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas sentir le regard bleu lourd de désir se poser sur son visage, il frissonna alors que la bouche experte de Bruno descendait de son ventre, allant se perdre dans les boucles sombres entre ses jambes. Il du retenir un son étranglé quand celui-ci ignora royalement son membre suppliant pour porter son attention sur son aine dans laquelle il donna un léger coup de dents. Pas assez pour faire mal, bien sur, mais assez pour que son souffle ne s'arrête un instant avant de repartir à toute allure, assez pour qu'un mouvement hâtifs de ses hanches ne soit arrêté par ces mains si dominatrices. Le bassin cloué au lit par les mains de Bruno, il tenta en vain de se trémousser pour lui faire perdre son emprise, mais celui-ci était visiblement plus déterminé que lui.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard de reproches, rencontrant brièvement les yeux bleus qui soulevèrent son ventre. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et couvrit son visage une fois de plus, laissant l'aîné décider de la marche à suivre, priant pour qu'il ne le frustre pas trop longtemps. Si une petite pointe d'hésitation s'empara de son esprit, elle fut rapidement balayée par la sensation d'une bouche sur son sexe, se mouvant lascivement à la base de son érection.

Un soupir étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche alors que ses mains s'agrippaient aux draps, et son dos se creusa pour former une courbe plus important, par réflexe. Une des mains de Bruno alla s'aventurer dans cette cambrure insolente alors que la seconde maintenait toujours ses hanches contre le matelas, dans un effort pour le maintenir tranquille. Narancia se vit contraint de porter une main à sa bouche quand celle de Bruno s'aventura plus audacieusement entre ses cuisses, léchant son sexe, faisant lentement pénétrer son gland entre ses lèvres. Craignant que sa paume ne suffise pas à retenir ses gémissements, il s'empara d'un oreiller qu'il pressa contre son visage, étouffant les manifestations de son plaisir dans le coton et les plumes.

Mais le corps de Bruno revint se glisser contre le sien, malgré une main qui resta contre son membre. L'oreiller, son sauveur, fut doucement arraché d'entre ses bras, et c'est la voix sensuelle de Bruno qui l'accueillit ensuite.

\- Comme ça, est-ce que c'est bon ?

Narancia le regarda un instant sans rien dire, les joues brûlantes. Probablement que ses yeux étaient brillants et ses lèvres rougies, alors qu'il roulait des hanches contre cette main qui l'attouchait. Son esprit ne lui permettait pas encore de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se passait. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Bruno, lui répondant avec un couinement d'envie. Quelques bruissements de tissus plus tard et le contact chaud des hanches nues de l'aîné contre les siennes fit dérailler sa voix une fois de plus, et il se vit contraint de se cacher dans le creux de son cou pale alors qu'une main agile venait serrer son sexe contre celui, légèrement plus imposant, du grand brun.

Les cuisses tremblantes, il laissa Bruno le masturber en un rythme lent, étouffant ses gémissements contre la peau pale tout en écoutant attentivement les soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres sèches de celui-ci. Il serra les bras plus fort autour de son cou, étouffant au possible le prénom qu'il prononça d'un air languissant. La main du jeune homme aux yeux bleus se fit plus insistante dans son dos et il mordit ses lèvres.

La voix si tentatrice du mafieux vint susurrer à son oreille d'un air presque provocateur, mais toujours aussi tendre, comme s'il avait peur de trop l'intimider mais qu'au fonds, il y prenait plaisir.

\- Ou alors est-ce que comme ça, c'est mieux?

Narancia ne répondit pas, creusant dans la peau des omoplates avec ses ongles. Son corps ne faisait que se réchauffer, et les frottements contre la peau sensible de son érection faisaient remuer ses hanches en des mouvements presque compulsifs, alors que quelques syllabes sans sens s'évanouissaient dans l'air ambiant. Il se surprit même à lâcher quelques cris fébriles de temps en temps, le nez tout contre le cou de Bruno, respirant l'odeur fruitée de sa peau.

\- Dis-moi Narancia... Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Mes lèvres ou mes mains ?

Sa gorge se noua. Il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Si Narancia devait lui répondre dans son état actuel, il mourrait probablement de honte. Il entrouvrit la bouche et grand mal lui en prit, car une flopée de gémissement s'en échappa avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de les comprendre.

\- Je – Je, ah... Bru-

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, presque au sang. L'aîné s'amusait à balader la pulpe de ses doigts contre la peau rosée de son gland, le caressant dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une tentative pour l'embarrasser. Dans tout les cas c'était réussit Narancia ne pensait plus être capable de former une phrase cohérente. Pourtant Bruno continua de son ton inquisiteur aux accents joueurs, presque malicieux. Il chuchota d'un air plus insistant, laissant traîner sa voix au creux de son oreille.

\- Dis moi Narancia... Dis moi si c'est bon.

Seule une flopée de syllabes sans queue ni tête lui répondit, alors que la voix du garçon prenait des accents désespérés. Un léger rire tintât à ses oreilles alors que Bruno approfondissait son étreinte, alors que la main au creux de ses cuisses accélérait la cadence. Il pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur rouler lentement le long de son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre dans ses reins. Ses mèches noires retombaient en bataille devant ses yeux et ses mains tremblaient, agrippant désespérément à la peau blanche de Bruno, désormais striée de rouge à cause de ses ongles. Les coups de hanches désespérés qu'il donnait de temps en temps se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents alors que sa gorge s'asséchait.

Un sentiment de pression prenait place au creux de son ventre, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux alors que la chaleur elle aussi y allait crescendo. Sans trop faire attention au garçon au dessus de lui qui commençait lui aussi à peiner dans ses mouvements, il murmura encore une fois quelques mots désordonnés, maintenant que sa conscience n'était plus assez forte pour les retenir. Alors que la sensation devenait presque insoutenable, quelque chose bascula et une vague de plaisir éclos dans son ventre. Avec un long gémissement il se raidit, entre les bras de Bruno, quelques gouttes roulant sur les doigts longs et fins de celui-ci. Le souffle court, Narancia se laissa retomber au milieu des draps, trop épuisé pour tenter de camoufler son visage rougit par l'effort et le plaisir.

Le plus grand des deux jeunes hommes le rejoint quelques temps après, se posant sur le sien avec douceur. Pendant de longues minutes aucun d'entre eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, écoutant en silence la respiration difficile de l'autre. Finalement une main se glissa dans la sienne et le garçon à la peau mate se blottis contre Bruno avec plus d'insistance. Celui-ci se laissa glisser sur le coté, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse. Narancia rouvrit ses yeux noirs pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bruno, humectant ses lèvres. Une main protectrice vint se perdre dans ses cheveux, et il clos les paupières sous la sensation.

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne disent quoi que ce soit, ils restèrent là quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations hachurées ne se calment finalement, les laissant exsangue dans le lit. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Bruno posé sur son visage, l'observant. Passant sur ses paupières fermées, sur son nez retroussé et ses lèvres pleines. Une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crane était perdue dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre caressait doucement son flanc dans un mouvement de va-et-viens. Narancia, lui, écoutait la respiration de son compagnon, une main posée sur son torse pour le sentir se soulever dans un mouvement lent et régulier. Finalement, il se redressa pour attraper le drap délaissé au pied du lit et les en couvrir avant de retourner entre les bras si accueillants de son aîné. Après avoir échangé quelques murmures remplis de tendresse, les lèvres de Bruno vinrent se poser contre les siennes, avant que Narancia ne se laisse glisser dans le sommeil, lentement mais sûrement, écoutant la respiration de celui à qui il devait la vie.

Vraiment, s'il avait su que deux baisers dans le cou auraient suffit à ce qu'il passe une soirée aussi agréable, peut-être bien qu'il s'y serait essayé avant.

* * *

Et voilà! Comment ça "encore un lemon sans rapports anals" oui bah hein dans le monde réel les gens ont pas toujours un flacon de lubrifiant sous leur oreiller.

Puis ça viendras... Un jour. Huehue.

Pourquoi encore du Vento Aureo alors que j'aime pas spécifiquement cet arc? Pourquoi encore sur Bruno alors que j'aime pas spécifiquement ce perso? Mais j'en sais rien ma pauvre Lucette, demande à mon cerveau bizarre inspiré que par des choses bizarres!

Dans tout les cas, si ça vous a plu, un commentaire ne fais jamais de mal, même s'il est court ;D

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
